


Breath

by FuckingHateCheese



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingHateCheese/pseuds/FuckingHateCheese
Summary: " I don't like you," she panted. "I like what you can do for me."





	

It was true that she hated Greg with everything in her. Every time she saw him, she had to fight the urge to to sink her sword into his fleshy abdomen and bury him so far into the Earth that even Rose wouldn't find him. Day after day, she would bound up to her, eyes sparkling, to tell her about the latest thing he'd done. "Greg  _burped_ today! He made the cutest face right after, and his cheeks went all pink... oh Pearl, you should have seen it..." and she would have to sit, keeping her face in check, as he looked up at her like he belonged in her lap, surrounded by the friends that  _she'd_ made with Rose. She was able to get away with small petty acts; Greg would set his guitar down , and she would snip one or two or all six of his strings, then hide it for good measure, and watch him try to find it in a frenzied panic, a cruel smile on her face when he found it later, tears in his eyes. Of course, Rose would find a way to fix it, and she'd present it to him with a smile on her face, and he'd jump into her arms and hold her face in his hands while the kissed. Of course Rose could fix his broken guitar, Pearl would think every time Greg would strum out a melody for her, singing about how his love for her surpassed every star in the galaxy. Rose could fix anything. _Then why couldn't she fix what had obviously gone wrong, and leave Greg?_   Some days the anger would build too much, and she would snap at Garnet or Amethyst, and it would feel good for a minute, but then she would remember who the real enemy was, and it would feel bad. "Chill out, Pearl!" Amethyst had told her once. "He's not that bad. He's not even ugly." The comment had sent her reeling, but she'd composed herself and said in her haughtiest voice, "Of  _course_ he's not.  _Rose_ doesn't have bad taste." and left the Temple with her nose in the air, trying to push the image of Amethyst out of her mind, and how she'd changed her hair to look like Greg. 

She watched him sometimes when he was alone, intent on discovering what made him special enough that Rose would remain fixed on him for as long as she had. He liked to  _pray_ , she found out with surprise. Nothing like the great worshipers of what the humans referred to as "God" with their lengthy sermons and legions of followers, but a simple mutter of thanks as he bowed his head for a second. He liked music, everyone knew that, but it was she alone who knew that he sometimes played classical. She'd caught him changing the station to a classical one, and she'd gaped in shock as the music filled the air. She'd hummed along, but he thought he'd heard her, so she stopped and left from her hiding spot (underneath the passenger seat in his van.). She always found the strangest spots to observe him at; under his bed, in the space between the fridge and the counter, once even shapeshifting into a fly and sitting on his wall while he dressed for bed. Rose loved him for what little she knew about him, but Pearl knew enough to write several pieces of literature about him. She knew more than anyone else about this human man, and the knowledge almost eased the pain of not knowing everything about Rose. She knew that he wasn't really the enemy that she imagined him to be, _needed_ him to be, but she hated him all the same. An enemy was an enemy, and it wouldn't ease her pain to differentiate between one who deserved her rage and one who didn't.  

* * *

  She'd snuck into his house when the moon had risen, and pointed her sword at his throat, eyeing the small, slow movements of his chest as he breathed with distaste. One quick move, and he'd stop forever. She pressed into his skin, shuddering at how  _soft_ it was. He wouldn't last a minute in a gem war, and he wasn't going to last a second with her. She'd expected the contact with the sword to wake him, but he slept on, oblivious to the threat standing above him. She knew it was unreasonable to feel insulted, but she gritted her teeth in anger. She knew that if he were awake, he probably would soil himself in fear. She'd studied the human anatomy and psychological responses like her life depended on it- and didn't it? Didn't making sure Greg stayed away from Rose count as an act of self preservation?- so that she'd know exactly where to cut him, so that she'd know exactly how long it would take him to expire. She wanted to count down the seconds as the light left his eyes. She pressed her sword into her harder, her eyes narrowing in irritation. He was going to wake  _up_ and realize how much she hated him, and-

A loud yell alerted her to the fact that he was awake, and aware of the the fact that she was slowly sinking a blade into his neck. She slapped him across the face to quiet him.  "Don't make another sound." she warned him. Greg shut his mouth, but breathed heavily through his nose, his skin clammy." Right now," she told him, applauding herself on how even her voice was, "my sword is piercing your internal jugular vein." She watched his eyes widen and smirked. She'd spent hours in her room pronouncing the vein's name for hours and hours, _determined_ not to look like the fool that she felt like every time she saw them together. "If I go any further, you'll bleed out, right in your bed. I'll dispose of your body then forge a note in your handwriting telling Rose that you're not interested in her and that you've moved on. " "You'll break her heart!" Greg whispered to her, his brow furrowed. She ignored him, dislodging the sword from his neck and sitting on top of his lower body. "If you tell Rose about this, she'll never believe you." she breathed. "After all,  _I_ was there since the beginning of the Rebellion. She only  _just met you_." She lifted the covers and slipped inside then let the comforter fall. He was trapped inside with her, with a bleeding wound and a sword that was too close for comfort. She slipped his pants down just enough that she could take her hand and wrap it around his shaft and guide it towards her entrance, seating herself fully onto him. 

" I listen to you when you're alone, did you know that, Greg? I know you wanted Rose to be your first." She rocked her hips against him, laughing when he screwed his eyes shut and sharply turned his head to the side. " Are you sad that she's not going to be?" She tugged on a lock of his hair. "You aren't the first human human Rose has been interested in. She's been alive for thousands of years. Thousands of years, thousands of humans. Do you really think that she would wait for you?" She rode him faster. "Thousands of humans, all of them better than you in their own way. Smarter, taller, wealthier..." She grasped his face in her hand, smirking when he shut his eyes. " _Look."_ she hissed at him, and he stared her in the face, his tears rolling into his hair. She rode him harder, and he let out a quiet, strangled moan. He tried to push her off, and she slapped his hands away. She barked out a laugh. "Do you really think you can stop me?  _You_ are a glorified ape that only just learned how to stand upright.  _I_ -" he interrupted her with a particularly loud moan.  " _Shut up!_ " she snapped. " _I_ am a being created for a purpose, and I  _rebelled_  .  _I fought against a Diamond and I won._ _You_ are pathetic."   


He came then, and she'd pulled on his hair again, grimaced at the feeling of his cum inside her, took her sword and left. 

 


End file.
